wotfandomcom-20200222-history
New Spring/Chapter 4
Summary : Moiraine goes back to her room to get everything she'll need for traveling in the cold outside of the Tower. She starts throwing in her small leather bag everything she thinks she'll need. Siuan is waiting impatiently for her out in the gallery. Excitement is in the air as other Accepted are frantically trying to get organized. Outside in the mid-morning brisk air, they all make their way to the West Stable to find their horses. Siuan appears to be bristling because so many other Accepted have made it to the stable before them. Moiraine is heartened though because her and Siuan know what they are looking for. Once at the stable, Moiraine finds her horse Arrow. Arrow is a gift Moiraine gave herself for making it to Accepted. Arrow's saddle bags have already been stocked with food, a lapdesk, paper, ink jar and two pens. Moiraine is very comfortable around horses learning to ride one when she was just old enough to walk. Siuan unfortunately has no such experience. Moiraine and Siuan are paired up with eight of the Tower Guard, let by the bannerman Steler. Steler is not very friendly to Siuan when she tells him to take them toward the west bank of the Erinen River. Steler leads the group out the Sunset Gate of the White Tower, heading toward Alindaer Gate. Moiraine enjoys the freedom of traveling through the city and seeing the bustle of city life and all of the different people. Moiraine sees Ogier built structures such as the inn, The Blue Cat, and the Great Fish Market. Moiraine also sees Ogier working on some of the buildings, but Siuan misses the sight as she seems to still be upset at Steler for his unfriendly attitude. The group makes it the gate about an hour after leaving the tower. The guards at the gate have all eyes on the two women and the escorts. Steler stops the group in the middle of the bridge. A group of Whitecloaks are waiting at the end of the bridge. Moiraine embraces the One Power until Siuan reminds her that it is not allowed. Steler will not let Moiraine or Siuan cross the bridge until the Whitecloaks move back into the village of Alindaer. Siuan tries in vain to get Steler to take them to the further camps that are more closer to Dragonmount. Steler explains that he was told to take them to the camps closest to the river and that is where they are going. They journey quickly through Alindaer still smelling the burning from the battles that recently took place around the city. They soon come to a camp about two miles away, but Sarene was already taking names there. The next camp is less then a mile south and is even larger. The camp does not have almost any men and does not have anybody taking names. Steler stop and announced why they were there. In short order they have a pair of stools and a table with a small heating at each end. Moiraine seems to think it might not be too unpleasant after all. Characters *Moiraine Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Steler Referenced *Tamra Ospenya *Meidani *Brendas *Katerine Alruddin *Carlinya *Alanna *Pritalle *Edesina *Temaile Kinderode *Desandre *Coladara *Atuan *Merean *Arrow, Moiraine's bay mare. *Sarene *Ellid Groups *Aes Sedai *Tower Guards *Children of the Light Referenced *Ogier Places *White Tower *West Stable *Sunset Gate *Alindaer Gate *Tar Valon *The Blue Cat *Great Fish Market *Alindrelle Erinen *Alindaer Referenced *Sun Palace *Dragonmount Events Aiel War Referenced *Trolloc Wars *War of the Second Dragon